lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Dead City's Streets
'is a collection of minor locations found in Dead City, appearing in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha standalone Mod. Overview * A large collection of buildings scattered around the city. * The roads are full of various Anomalies, making driving through the streets a challenge. * The Mercenaries will occupy the larger buildings around the city center center at first, before being kicked out by the Military later on in the storyline. * Added to this, after the "Merc Purge" the city will also be filled with various Mutants. These consist of: ** Pyrogeists at night around the main square ** A Controller in the Sports Center ** A Bloodsucker in the next streets to the west of the sports center ** A Burer behind and to the east of the destroyed apartment block between the Cultural Center and the Sports Center. * The area is a goldmine for various loot. Storyline Side Missions Notable Loot * Be sure to bring a vehicle (or locate a stash location) for this area. 'Destroyed Apartments: * PDA Location. * The player shoulder make sure to either have proper armor protection (or plentiful amount of Antirads) while trying to get to this loot's location. * To get to the loot's location, the player must walk up a large piece of destroyed building and jump up and around onto the floor above. The items can then be found through the doorway at the back, inside a set of destructible boxes. ** x1 Akm 74/2 (perfect condition) ** x1 GP-25 Kostyer grenade launcher East Bridge: * PDA Location * A Green Truck at the city-side of the bridge (inside some destructible crates) contains the following loot: ** x3 boxes of 9x19mm PB1s rounds ** x1 HPSS-1m (perfect condition) * Directly underneath the bridge, on the metal truss frame work is a small placement of loot as well. * The player will have to traverse the lattice frame work till they reach the middle, where the loot will be found on a small, wooden platform. ** x2 boxes of .45ACP Hydroshock rounds ** x2 boxes of .45ACP FMJ rounds ** x1 Kora-919 Eastern Apartments: * PDA Location * The loot is located in the right hand side apartment, at the top inside the attic(some in destructible sources, other behind the sofa): ** x3 Pripyat beer ** x1 Peanut Snack ** x1 Canned Corn ** x1 Hemopob vodka ** x2 Tourist's Delight ** x1 Harmonica ** x2 Bandages ** x1 Alkaline Batteries ** x1 Medkit Green House: * PDA Location * Loot found in fireplace: ** x3 boxes of 5.56x45mm AP rounds. Grey Building: * PDA Location * Please note, sometimes the items fall through the floor or over the side of the roof. Search the area well after destroying the box. * Loot found above front door on top of the "porch" (inside a destructible box): ** x1 Droplets *In crates within the building: ** x2 Silencers (One removed from v1.4005) ** x1 Viper 5 (perfect condition) Grey House: * PDA Location * Loot in basement down ladder. ** x6 Tinned Sardines Grey Shed: * PDA Location * Inside the grey shed in the row of red sheds (on the table): ** x1 Energy drink ** x1 Bandage ** x1 Peanut Snack North-East Apartments: * PDA Location * First floor inside a broken drawer: ** x3 Antirads * First floor inside some destructible crates: ** x2 Diet sausage ** x2 Tourist's Delight ** x2 Alkaline batteries ** x1 Medkit * Third floor inside numerous destructible crates: ** x2 Tourist's Delight ** x2 Alkaline batteries ** x1 Diet sausage ** x1 Alkaline battery ** x3 Harmonica ** x1 Simple anomaly detector North-West Apartments: * PDA Location * All loot on first floor inside various destructible objects: ** x2 Tourist's Delight ** x1 Harmonica ** x4 Bandages ** x3 Mineral water Small Camp: * PDA Location * Inside the wardrobe's top shelf: * x2 Permanent Meal * x1 Cmuphob vodka Western Apartments: * PDA Location * x1 TRs 301 propped up against a wardrobe in the room with the record player. * x1 Sniper SGi 5k on dead merc (Picture); weapon is in bad condition, but can be repaired by upgrading Notes I found, the corpse with Sniper SiG has spawned after i visited the Doc in the Swamps. It may spawn sooner, but i don't have the evidence. I tried to find him when i visited the Dead City the first time, he was not there. Trivia Gallery deap3.jpg|Destroyed Apartments eabr4.jpg|Eastern Bridge eabr1.jpg|Green Truck eaap1.jpg|Eastern Apartments grho1.jpg|Green House grbu1.jpg|Grey Building gryho1.jpg|Grey House grsh1.jpg|Grey Shed NEap1.jpg|North-East Apartments NWap1.jpg|North-West Apartments smca1.jpg|Small Camp Ss jarin 02-05-18 23-42-19 (la08 deadcity).jpg|Dead merc with Sniper SiG Ss jarin 02-05-18 23-42-29 (la08 deadcity).jpg|Location of dead merc Category:Lost Alpha Minor Locations